Incomplete
by cullen's pet
Summary: Excerpt: I steeled my resolve and calmed my nerves. I was about to stop her wedding. She might never forgive me for it, but I had to let her know. Just one last time. Sequel to Perfect. Rating for language and adult themes. An angsty story with a happily ever after...


A/N: So, here is my latest plot bunny that has hijacked my brain. I blame SongPop. Yes, you read that correctly. They have this category, Ultimate 2000, and there was a song on there by the Backstreet Boys called Incomplete. Now, I'm not going to lie, I have sung along to some of their songs but I was never one of those screaming fan girls. But this song, the lyrics just stuck in my head. And then the story came. So, here we are one week later and I have to sit down and type it all out. This is the sequel to Perfect. Please read that one first so that this makes a little more sense.

Discalimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter and I don't own the song. I make no money from this story.

Incomplete

_**Empty spaces fill me up with holes**_

_**Distant faces with no place left to go**_

_**Without you within me, I can find no rest**_

_**Where I'm going is anybody's guess**_

Things returned to normal very slowly after the war. Hogwart's was in an utter state of destruction so there wasn't school that first fall after the final battle. I'd lent my resources and my magic to aide in the rebuilding. I did anything and everything to try and take my mind off of everything.

Off of her.

I'd let the best thing that ever happened to me slip through my fingers. It was almost more than I could bear. Her loss left a huge whole in my chest. I'd never realized how incomplete I was before we were together. She filled the void that was inside me, gave me reason to hope. Now, I was just an empty shell. I could hardly eat, I couldn't sleep, my dreams were filled of her, of what could have been.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to return to hogwart's. It would be more than I could stand to see them walk around, happy. I didn't begrudge her her happiness. She deserved it. But it ate my insides to think of them together. I wasn't sure what to do with myself.

_**I tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

I threw myself into studying for my NEWTS. I didn't need to have them, not to run my family's company, but I wanted them for myself. I was shocked to see Hermione there at the testing as well. I had fully expected her to return to Hogwart's. I physically ached when I saw her. She looked just as lovely as ever. Her ring sat proudly on her finger, a glaring reminder of just what I'd lost.

I lost my breath when she locked eyes with me and smiled. I felt like I was being shredded from the inside out. Numb from the pain, I sat for my tests. I'd be surprised if I managed more than an A on any of my exams. I stood paralyzed at the entrance as I saw her hug the Weasel. My hands balled into fists as he kissed her cheek and led her away. I didn't know how was ever going to get over her, if I would ever be the same. She'd changed me, altered me into someone that I didn't recognize. Turned me inside out and exposed my pain for the world to see.

I moved through my life mechanically. I was like a zombie as I took the reins of Malfoy Industries. I was missing a piece of my soul and my heart wept for her touch. I was shattered, broken beyond repair. Without her, I knew that I would never be whole again.

_**Voices tell me that I should carry on**_

_**But I am swimming in an ocean all alone**_

_**Baby, my baby**_

_**It's written on you face**_

_**You still wonder if we made a big mistake**_

My mother pressured me to start searching for the next Madame Malfoy. She was anxious for me to settle down and give her grandchildren, to extend the Malfoy legacy. Little did she know that I'd found my perfect match. She just didn't want me. She wanted somebody else.

I'd never felt so alone as I sat in the silence of the Manor. She dominated my waking thoughts and haunted my dreams. I wasn't safe no matter where I went. Just last week, my mother sent me on an errand to Madame Malkin's to pick up her new collection of robes. I was shocked to see the center of my world there for her dress fitting.

She was a vision in white as she stood while the seamstress poked and prodded her. My eyes filled with tears at the sight. I'd never seen anything so beautiful, so enchanting as she was. It took my breath. I'd hurried through my task and was rather abrupt with the saleswitch. I couldn't stay there. I was being torn asunder knowing that in a few short weeks, she'd be lost for good. I wanted to approach her, to beg her not to marry him. But I couldn't make my legs move. It turned out that I didn't have to.

I jumped, startled by a warm hand on my arm. It was her.

"Draco." she said simply. "I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

I gazed into her warm eyes and fell. I fell even further into my depression. I pressed my mouth into a thin line to try to prevent the words that wanted to escape. 'I love you. I need you. Please, give me another chance.' Instead I gazed at her coolly before answering. "As well as can be expected. You?"

I maintained a blank face when I was dying inside. This was worse than any torture that I'd ever experienced.

"Good," she replied although her eyes told a different story. I didn't miss as her gaze took me in head to toe. "The wedding is next Saturday. I never received your RSVP."

My soul cried out as her words sunk in. Surely she didn't want me present while she married another. How could she be so cruel? My mouth couldn't even form a reply. She stepped closer and I could feel the heat from her soft body. "Please, Draco," she whispered. "Please come for me. You are my friend and I want you there."

Friend. The word echoed through my mind and strangled my heart. There was a time when I was more than just her friend. "I'll try," I choked out finally. I didn't have it in me to refuse her of anything. Even if it was like walking willingly to the hangman's noose. I'd do it for her.

She threw her arms around my neck and I returned her embrace. She felt good against me. Right. I just wondered if she felt was I felt. She pulled back and I could see it in her eyes. Doubt. And love. "Thank you," she whispered as she pressed a soft kiss against my cheek. It was fleeting, like the whisper of a butterfly's wing, but it warmed me all the way to my toes. I stood and stared, transfixed as she rushed away. What was I going to do?

_**I tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

I drove myself insane over the next week. I couldn't let her go through with it. It was a mistake. She wasn't meant to be with the ginger git. She belonged with me. I knew it in my soul. But I didn't know what to do. I owled her repeatedly, but she never answered. I wasn't connected to her via floo and I didn't see her on the streets. I'd even resorted to asking Harry fucking Potter and he had said that he hadn't heard from her either. I'd asked him to ask her when he saw her to contact me. He'd stared at me strangely before finally agreeing to my request. I left his office feeling dejected. Maybe it really was too late.

Maybe I should just let her go.

I spent the night staring at an old photo of the two of us and getting insanely drunk. I was no closer to a solution to my problem than before when I finally passed out somewhere after two in the morning.

_**I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go**_

_**I don't wanna make you face this world alone**_

_**I wanna let you go(alone)**_

I woke up the day of the wedding completely hungover. I stumbled to the shower and stood under the spray for ages. I'd decided what I was going to do. I wouldn't let her go without a fight. I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't let her see just what she meant to me, how far I was willing to go. I downed a sobering potion and got ready for the day. I chose my best suit and very meticulously got ready. By the end of the day, I'd know the course of the rest of my life. There would never be another. If I didn't have her, I would be alone.

I steeled my resolve and calmed my nerves. I was about to stop her wedding. She might never forgive me for it, but I had to let her know. Just one last time. I was baffled as I walked into the grounds of Hogwart's. She'd chosen to have the service in the courtyard, but there was no one there. It was quiet, save for the slight sound made by the softly falling snow. I would have missed her entirely if it wasn't for the green from the sash around her waist as she sat staring into the distance.

I walked up to her cautiously, my heart thundering in my chest. Hope bloomed in my soul. I came to stop beside her and silently cast a heating charm around her form. She was beautiful in the soft light of the winter day.

"I couldn't do it," she said softly. "I couldn't marry him."

I stayed silent as I processed her words. What was she saying?

"You were right, Draco," she turned toward me and placed her hand on my chest. My body shuddered from her soft touch. I'd been yearning for it for months. "What you said in the coffee shop last summer. You were right. I belong with you. You and I," she gestured between our bodies, "We were meant to be with each other. Ron was a mistake."

I gazed into the warmth of her eyes, so open, so friendly, so filled with love that it made me warm from the inside out. She'd chosen. She'd chosen me. I claimed her lips in a hungry kiss that had been months in the making. Her small hands fisted in the lapels of my cloak as I devoured her just as she'd devoured me all those many months ago. Every lick, every flick of the tongue, every soft suckle on her plump lips meant something. I poured all my feelings and my whole soul into that one earth shattering moment. I told her all those things that I'd never been articulate enough to say. I showed her rather than told her exactly what she meant to me.

_**I tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken **_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

We left Hogwart's and apparated to Italy. I knew of a chapel there that did weddings around the clock. Since we were already dressed, I took the opportunity to strike. I didn't want to let her escape. Not again. Her eyes shined with happiness as I slid the small ring on her finger. I would get her a better one when we got home. For now, it would do. Just until I was able to get her the ring I had waiting for her in Gringott's. I'd had it made months ago, before the end of the war. I knew then that she was the one for me. I was glad that I never gave up, I never gave in, that I fought until the end. I had my prize and I would never let her go.

~~~FIN~~~

End Note: So, angsty but a HEA. Also, there is a banner for this fic and all my other stories on my face book. My name there is CE Young. Please feel free to check them out. Leave a review and let me know what you think. I don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive. I'm always looking for ways to improve.


End file.
